The present invention relates to women""s sleeved under/outer garments, and more particularly to such a garment for use over a brassiere (or other undergarment) wherein the garment fits snugly over the brassiere (or other undergarment) without adding undue bulkiness about the torso of the wearer and further comprises sleeves for covering a wearer""s arms.
It is natural for skin flabbiness and wrinkles to develop in the upper arms and forearms of a person due to muscle aging and excess weight. As a result, many people feel that their arms are heavy or unattractive, especially when wearing sleeveless apparel. At the present time, the primary option available to conceal one""s arms when wearing sleeveless apparel is to wear a bulky sleeved undershirt beneath the sleeveless garment. However, many sleeveless garments on the market, such as tank-tops and form fitting dresses, are not designed to be worn with such undershirts.
A women""s sleeved under/outer garment is provided for concealing a wearer""s arms without adding undue bulkiness about the torso of the wearer. The under/outer garment may comprise sleeves for covering a wearer""s arms and a brassiere section for fitting snuggly over a conventional brassiere.
The present invention provides an under/outer garment with sleeves for concealing any flabbiness, wrinkles, age spots or other imperfections that may exist on the arm of the wearer without adding undue bulkiness about the torso of the wearer. The sleeves may further include an elasticized portion along the under-arm of the intended wearer to further prevent undue bulkiness. In addition, the sleeves may comprise shoulder sections that may be used to hide shoulder straps of a conventional brassiere and further maintain the shoulder straps in place to prevent the shoulder straps from slipping off the shoulder of the wearer.
The present invention provides an under/outer garment comprising a section for fitting snuggly over a conventional brassiere instead of having a brassiere incorporated into the under/outer garment. Conventional brassieres are available in a variety of styles, including embroidered, lace and other decorative enhancements and/or patterns on the cups of a conventional brassiere. When worn with a tight fitted outer garment, oftentimes the enhancements and/or patterns of a conventional brassiere may show through. The under/outer garment of the present invention may be worn to provide a sleek covering over a conventional brassiere of any variety to conceal or obscure the patterns on the conventional brassiere to thereby enhance the appearance of the wearer.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an under/outer garment may comprise at least two different fabrics wherein the first fabric comprises a thin elastic type material to ensure a snug fit over the brassiere section and a second fabric for creating an aesthetic look about the sleeves and shoulder sections.
The present invention provides a women""s sleeved under/outer garment that fits snuggly over a conventional brassiere or other undergarment while covering the wearer""s arms without adding undue bulkiness about the torso of the wearer to add versatility to a wearer""s wardrobe. The under/outer garment may be worn with tank dresses, tank tops and other form fitting dresses to conceal the wearer""s arms and/or minimize flabbiness of the wearer""s arms without adding undue bulkiness about the torso of the wearer. Further, the under/outer garment may be worn with strapless as well as sleeveless apparel to effectively create sleeves and coverage.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate various embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.